1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a condensation type clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clothes dryer is an apparatus that supplies dry air into a drum in which clothes are placed in order to dry the clothes. The clothes dryer may be classified as an exhaust type clothes dryer or a condensation type clothes dryer. The exhaust type clothes dryer exhausts air discharged from a drum out of the clothes dryer without circulation. The condensation type clothes dryer includes a circulation path for circulating air passing through a drum. A condenser for condensing moisture in the air is mounted on the circulation path.
In the case of the condensation type clothes dryer, a container for collecting water (hereinafter, referred to as “condensed water”) generated by the condenser is provided. Such a container is detachably disposed at the clothes dryer. After the container is separated from the clothes dryer by a user, the collected condensed water in the container may be removed.
However, condensed water may be over-generated in a drying process such that condensed water exceeds a capacity of the container. In this case, a disposal method of the excess condensed water is needed. If a user frequently confirms the amount of condensed water collected in the container and empties the container before operating the clothes dryer, the lack of the capacity may be prevented. To solve a problem of inconvenience, a clothes dryer, in which the amount of condensed water collected in the container is sensed and a time to empty the container is announced, is provided. During an operation mode, when the container is full, such a clothes dryer informs the user and automatically stops operation. However, although technology, in which the capacity of a clothes dryer is increased, is on the rise, there is a limitation on extension of an appearance of the clothes dryer due to the standard for installation. Research into the maximum volume of a drum in a determined area has been carried out in order to increase the capacity. However, increasing the capacity of the container for storing condensed water conflicts with increasing volume of the drum.
Thus, despite limited capacity of the container for storing condensed water, the excess amount of condensed water needs to be stored.